harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Myrtle Warren
Horcrux Question - was Myrtle's death and the Diary really the first horcrux creation? I thought it was Tom Riddle Sr and the Gaunt Ring? Mafalda Hopkirk 19:24, 27 November 2007 (UTC) :I always thought it said explicitly in the second book that the Gaunt Ring was first. Syu ::Tom tells Harry in CoS17, "I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages" — indicating that the diary Horcrux was created before his seventeenth birthday on December 31, 1943. However, he didn't learn about Horcruxes until after he'd killed Myrtle, his father, and paternal grandparents, because he was already wearing Marvolo's ring when he asked Slughorn for information in HBP23. Myrtle was killed June 13, 1943, near the end of Tom's fifth year at Hogwarts, and Tom Riddle Sr. and his parents over the summer. That means that Tom must have asked Slughorn about Horcruxes at the beginning of his sixth year that September. The diary Horcrux was thus made sometime between September and December 1943. The ring was probably made around the same time, because JKR stated that Myrtle's death was used for the diary, and Tom Sr.'s for the ring. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 05:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Does the fact that Tom Riddle ordered the snake to kill Myrtle count as creating a horcrux? Because I thought that to make a horcrux you had to kill someone, I assumed that meant that you yourself had to commit the murder. --BachLynn23 16:49, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Glasses Where was it mentioned that she died 'cause she removed her glasses, and she would only be petrified if she was with it?-- Rimaluko talk 02:11, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Nowhere. In fact, Rowling said http://www.accio-quote.org/articles/2005/0705-edinburgh-ITVcubreporters.htm it doesn´t protect.--Rodolphus 09:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Which makes sense, because everyone ever mentioned that was only petrified by the snake was looking at the snake in some sort of reflection, or in the case of Justin who saw the snake through Nearly Headless Nick, it was simply that Nick took the brunt of the force and where he is already dead didn't make a difference besides petrify him. Looking through your glasses isn't a reflection. --BachLynn23 16:52, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Died at age 12? Who states that? She could be born between 1924 and 1931.--Rodolphus 14:57, 25 May 2009 (UTC) But she did die at age twelve because she was in her second year when she died wasn't she? That would put her at age twelve.Still Learning 14:19, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Where is it specified she was in her second year when she died? Just because Harry was in his second year in book 2 doesn't mean she was. - Nick O'Demus 14:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) She probably was because riddle says that he had to see for himself if she was actually dead and if they were in the same year he would have known straightaway. Tom Riddle murdered her? Where does it specifically state that "On Riddle's command, the Basilisk stared at Myrtle..."? I had always assumed that her death was (technically) accidental, that her seeing the basilisk's eye was unintentional.Sings-With-Spirits 15:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Though Riddle hated Muggle-Borns!--Intrudgero98 16:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :That is no evidence that he gave the command for the basilisk to kill her. Sings-With-Spirits 15:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) brother? Where is it mentioned that she had a brother? I can only recall a mention of Olive Hornby´s brother.--Rodolphus 07:39, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Myrtle's Bathroom Wasn't it on the second floor in the corridor? Still Learning 14:54, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yes. J K Rowling clearly states that Myrtles bathroom was on the second floor, so it would have to be in the second floor corridor unless it was on the stairs! Muggle Born? where does it mention her being a muggle born, i always assumed she was killed to prevent her from revealing riddle as slytherins heir (bit pointless as she became a ghost, although she never saw who the boy was), therefore she was not killed for being muggle born, and could have been half-blood or pureblood If you look at both her father and mother they are Muggle-born. So that would conclude that she is a muggle. --Profiteor 13:40, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Also chapter 12 of Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets states she is a Muggle. --Profiteor 13:42, 3 August 2009 (UTC) You mean muggle-born, don´t you? Draco mentions this fact to "Crabbe and Goyle."--Rodolphus 13:52, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :In Chamber of Secrets, Ch. 12, Draco tells the disguised Harry and Ron that "last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died." He says that he learned this information from his father, and if Myrtle been half-blood or pure-blood, I imagine Lucius Malfoy would have known, and thus would not have regarded her death so callously. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 19:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC)